Love Isn't Always The Same
by Chibified-Minako
Summary: SHOUJOAI Usagi doesn't want Minako and Makoto to be together, but her opinion doesn't break them apart. But while Minako tries to convince Usagi to leave them alone, things start to get hot...Real hot...Please read & review


**Author's Note:** LOTS of umm, shoujoai I guess between 3 girls; Read at your own risk! Um, if you touch yourself after reading this and you're all wet...it's not my fault... By the way, this is a one-shot fic, so don't expect to see any other chapters.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah yeah, blah blah blah. I don't own Bishoujo Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon or "Sailor Moon" or any of these characters...Blah blah blah.

_**Love Isn't Always The Same**_

"Usagi-chan, I don't have to love the way you love," Minako repeated to her disagreeing friend. Her face raged with anger as she and Usagi argued in a dark alley at night.

"Have you forgotten about destiny?! I just don't understand how you and Mako-chan could change so much in such a short amount of time," responded Usagi in a gentle, confused tone. Of course, though Minako had changed mentally and psychically, Usagi's day-to-day hairstyle hadn't changed at all. Even Minako had tangled her hair into one long, gorgeous braid.

She gazed into Minako's stunning, blue eyes realizing that the conversation was upsetting her deeply. Minako, dressed a bit skimpy with her low cut tank, short skirt and high-heeled sandals, crouched down and leaned against the dirty stonewall. She found herself avoiding Usagi's eyes by rearranging the sticks and stones on the ground.

After a few awkward moments of silence, Usagi decided to make a move to break the silence. Crouching beside her long time friend and senshi, she removed the wool sweater from her body then adjusted it around Minako's body for warmth. "Here," she spoke quietly, "it's kind of cold."

"I don't need it! And I don't need your opinion about my relationship with Mako-chan!" Minako exploded viciously, throwing the sweater a meter or two away from her.

"Mina-chan! God! Just tell me why! I'm more worried about the way you've been dressing and acting lately than who you're latest partner is. I know that I shouldn't stick my nose into your business, but I'm just worried..." Usagi yelled back, concentrating on preventing tears from dripping down her face.

For a minute, the old, serene look returned to Minako's face and bright eyes, but it quickly disappeared, as the anger possessed her once more.

"Usagi, can't you just accept me for who I am? What? I'm not beautiful enough to show my body? I don't want to be the innocent, yet cute, daddy's girl anymore. I want to be pretty, Usagi! I want guys to notice me and say to themselves that I'm beautiful. My heart has shattered too many damn times. I don't even feel for men anymore. Personality is important to me, and Mako-chan's is amazing and -"

"You _are _beautiful and guys have always thought that of you! As Venus-sama, you represent the ultimate form of pulchritude and perfection. You are the sole guardian of love and you will be now and forever," the convincing words soared from Usagi's, the protector of justice herself, mouth, though they had cut Minako off.

Minako grunted with great frustration then brought herself to her feet and turned her back. Usagi did the same and stared at Minako's almost bare back. Above the skin was an alluring black lace bra that was overly visible. Grinning, Minako turned around and glanced at the "pure-hearted" pretty soldier of justice.

"If I'm so beautiful, why don't you like what you see now? Unless you're secretly tempted to tear my clothes off and ran your hands all over my body..."

Shocked, Usagi almost didn't want to respond to such an inappropriate query. But after quickly thinking of a response, she finally stammered, "You know that I'm with Mamo-chan and I've always obsessed over boys, not girls."

"Oh, really?" Minako laughed, seeming to be amused and happy. She then peeled off her shirt, put it aside, and then approached Usagi slowly. She touched Usagi's bewildered face, gently pressing her breasts against her upper body. "You like that? Are you sure that you wouldn't want a female body against yours rather than a males'?" Whispering smoothly into Usagi's ears, she forced her to look down at her breasts.

"M-Minako-chan, please stop..." she pleaded even though she didn't want her to. Minako could sense what Usagi was feeling and that she was completely lured in. She took Usagi's soft hand in hers, and then placed it on her bra.

"Touch," she breathed. "Touch it, Usagi-chan..."

Unable to control the fiery temptation, Usagi let her new desire guide the way. She grabbed Minako's breasts, squeezing them playfully. Her hands wandered to the back of the bra so she could remove the bra from Minako's amazing body. Once she had carefully removed it, she tossed it to the ground then stared at her naked twins. She hesitated to touch them though she wanted to so badly. Afraid, she was afraid. Afraid of what Minako might think.

"Go ahead. I like it...mmm..." Moaning loudly, Minako encouraged her to continue.

Relieved, Usagi placed her hands upon her large bust then squeezed them harder than before. She then bent down a little and put her mouth where her hands had been seconds before. The two girls moaned as Usagi sucked on Minako's tits; the temptation to explore grew even stronger.

Suddenly, Usagi pulled Minako closer and began pressing her separated lips against Minako's. They continued to kiss lovingly, Minako grabbing Usagi's ass while her breasts were being grasped tightly, greatly to her pleasure.

They soon found themselves in only their panties while lying on the rocky cement. Usagi lay above Minako as they caressed and kissed each other lustfully. Minako heard her name being roared loudly with delight but she had stopped touching Usagi's body and lips.

"Usagi-chan...Please stop," she asked, tilting her head to escape Usagi's mouth.

"What is it?" Usagi had listened to Minako and stopped kissing her luscious lips, but continued to feel her.

Minako was unable to throw Usagi off her, for the feeling she got from her was just too amazing. After moments of Usagi licking her and feeling the curves of her body over and over again, Minako finally regained herself and pushed Usagi off her.

"Usagi!" She yelled, then jumped to her feet then started searching for her bra and top. Once she found them, she slapped them back on her body then looked back at Usagi who wanted more of her.

"What are you doing? I thought you were enjoying it," Usagi stood up as well, gazing into Minako's eyes.

Shaking her head, tears started to stream rapidly down Minako's pure face. "I love Mako-chan! Look what I've done now! I just let you touch me and kiss me, and I touched _you_ and kissed _you_! Mako-chan...I'm sorry...Usagi, we weren't supposed to continue. I just wanted to let you know that I have a nice body and I wanted you to agree with me about being with girls. What's Mamo-chan going to think now that you've cheated on him with me!?"

Usagi tumbled out of her temporary dream to be with Minako, and then realized that what was being said was more than true. She scrambled to find her clothes to cover her body then looked up at Minako's weeping face. "We don't have to tell them...I don't know what got over me. But do you understand now? I may regret it, but now you must understand that you're so beautiful that even I fell in love with your body," Usagi walked over to Minako and took her in her arms, embracing her tightly.

"I don't care if you tell Mamoru, but you and I shall _never _mention this to anyone else or each other. Understand? I have to go now. Mako-chan is probably wondering where I am this late at night," she said, wiping the tears away before turning around and running home. Usagi was abandoned in the night until she too returned to her own home. _'Mina-chan...'_

_The Next Morning_

A brown-headed girl, named Makoto, yawned tiredly then got out of bed. She looked at the clock, realizing she had slept in until almost 11 PM. "Whoops!" She said while scratching her head, feeling a bit stupid. She was wearing her green and pink pajamas, a small shirt and boxers, so she grabbed her bathrobe and made her way to the front door to collect any mail she may have received. She unlocked the door and pulled it open towards her and was startled when she saw Minako asleep on the front steps.

"Minako!" She screamed then knelt down beside her and tried to awaken her.

"Mmm..? Mako-chan?" Minako mumbled, still half asleep.

Makoto picked her up and carried her into the house and lay her on the bed. She pulled a cover over her, noticing her shirt was on backwards. She shrugged, concluding in her mind that Minako put it on backwards early in the morning.

Finally, Minako awoke and sat up straight in the cozy bed. She looked around the room, and then soon figured out that Makoto had found her. She glanced at the door when she heard it creek open, watching Makoto march in with a big cheery smile on her face as she handed Minako a glass of water.

"What the hell were you doing sleeping on my doorstep, Mina? You could've just ringed the bell, you know..." Makoto stated, finishing off her sentence with a little giggle.

Minako blushed, arguing with herself whether she should tell her about Usagi or not. She looked up at her partner's beautiful face with no intention of wiping her sweet grin away. "Umm, Usagi-chan doesn't approve of you and I being together."

Makoto laughed then started to run her painted nails through Minako's golden bangs. "Screw Usagi. She always wants us to follow destiny or whatever, but what we do now won't change anything. Anyway, she's probably just jealous that she's not with somebody as amazing as you, Mina-chan. I mean, Mamoru isn't all that."

Turning very red, Minako randomly hugged Makoto tightly, and then kissed her lips gently. Makoto happily kissed back making sure Minako wasn't uncomfortable in any way.

"I love you," Minako susurrated truthfully. There was no doubt in her mind how she felt about Makoto.

"Aishiteru," Makoto responded in Japanese. Though she said it in a different language, it had the same power and feeling to it. And it made Minako more than happy.

With a sudden desire to taste Makoto, Minako slowly pushed her until she lay completely on the bed comfortably. Their mouths were centimeters away before Makoto finally locked them together. They dislocated each other's shirts, still making out sweetly. Minako felt Makoto's hand slip down her skirt and into her panties and then experienced a pleasurable feeling emerge.

"Mako!" She moaned delightfully as Makoto's fingers carefully traveled underneath her panties.

The sexual period went on for at least an hour, the couple enjoying every moment of it. They were lying in bed, completely naked, kissing, sucking and touching everywhere. The room was silent except for the constant moans from both Minako and Makoto.

"So...amazing..." Minako said out of breath, looking into Makoto's green eyes.

"Very," she replied, and then kissed her again.


End file.
